Her independence Day
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope finally has had enough of Kevins lies and goes to test a theory on Derek, will she find out that he's the man for her or will she find out that Kevin was right all along, I hope you enjoy this oneshot


Her Independence Day

Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, she pushed by her ex-boyfriend Kevin and made her way toward the bullpen, she had to see him, she just had to. The entire way from her office she heard his words ringing in her ears, "he's not into you Penelope, you're just the fat best friend".

She said, "shut up Kevin" as she continued to push her way up the hall, she just had to know once and for all, she had to know if her hotstuff had any feelings for her other than friendship. When she made it to the bullpen she heard his booming laughter and she looked to see him talking to Reid about something, probably something involving probability.

Derek looked up and saw her coming and his heart started racing, he couldn't believe how radiant she looked today, maybe he should tell her how he really felt, maybe but no he saw Kevin walking into her office a few minutes earlier so chances are they got back together putting him once again on best friend duty.

Derek said, "kid I think you're making this stuff up", Reid said, "I can prove it", Derek said, "oh yeah'?, Reid said, "yeah", Hotch said, "he's hardly ever wrong Morgan, remember"?, Derek said, "something tells me that he's wrong man". Reid pulled his cell out and started figuring it up and said, "see I told you I was right".

Penelope felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, he was so sexy in those jeans and that shirt, ohhh the one that hugged his muscles, ohhhh how she longed to be wrapped in those arms. She shook her head and said, "focus Garcie, focus", Emily, JJ and Dave watched as she walked toward Derek and Reid.

JJ said, "I wonder what's up, she acts like she's got something on her mind", Emily said, "I bet Dereks stuck his foot in his mouth again and she's gonna give it to him". Penelope stepped up to Derek and he said, "hey sweeten" and then she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a knee buckling kiss.

The team stood there in amazement as the couple that they had been waiting over 10 years to see get together was finally getting together, Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope pulling her tight and as close to him as he could get. He lips felt like silk as they touched his and the feel of her tongue in his mouth was making an obvious tent in the front of his pants.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "what was that"?, she stood there looking and he said, "what do you see baby, are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm amazeballs fantastic". He grinned and what are you looking at"?, she said, "fireworks hotstuff, nothing but fireworks", he winked at her and said, "how about we head back to my place and we'll start this party off right"?, she said, "sounds good to me sugar, let's go grab my things".

As they walked by the team Dave said, "IT'S ABOUT TIMEEEEEE" and when she got to the corner she saw Kevin standing there looking at her and she said, "noooooo he's not in to me at allllllll". Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm so glad that she dropped the dud so that she could have the stud".

When they stepped onto the elevator Derek waved and said, "byeeeeee Kevinnnnnnn", Penelope giggled and the last thing Kevin saw as the doors closed was Derek claiming Penelopes lips with his. That independence day was the start of an amazing life together, Derek and Penelope were married a few months later and one year to the day after they got married Hank Spencer Morgan made his entrance into the world.

About 4 years later Abigail Francine Allison Jeniffer Morgan made their entrance to the world and 3 years after that a surprise of should I say 2 surprises as twin sons Adam David and Zachary Aaron Morgan made their entrance to the world. As Penelope stood looking at her family she couldn't help but smile because she knew that everything changed for her on her independence day.

THE END


End file.
